


A Tiny Man (Who Had Super Strength!)

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: SteveSam Shenanigans [2]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Antman isn't in the Antman fic, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had super strength!"</p><p>Steve discovers what happened when the Avengers were robbed.</p><p>"A tiny man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Man (Who Had Super Strength!)

**Author's Note:**

> I disliked Antman. But it gave me a cute Stevesam idea when Sam said it would embarass him if Steve found out.

"Sam."

"Hey Cap."

"Sooo...I hear you got your ass kicked recently."

"No no no. Who told you-"

"Natasha has her ways."

"That littl-"

"A _tiny_ man."

"He could shrink! He had super strength!"

"Suuuuure."

"You're an ass."

"A fine one."

"You're lucky you are."

"Forgiven?"

"It'll take more than that."

"Come here."

"Now wait- _mmmmmm_. A little more and we'll be set."

"My pleasure."•

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say. If you didn't figure it out, Steve pulled Sam in for a kiss at the end.


End file.
